I Surrender
by 1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1
Summary: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf all because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax,they always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members know that there still alive,but what now happens the pack? M for language
1. Chapter 1

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_ Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_ Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Summery: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire did the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullens know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?**_

* * *

We ran from the house. Smoke choking at my eyes and lungs. We ran into the forest after making sure everyone was out. Jacob came out last. He wanted to double check so no one would be left inside. Right as he jumped out the back door, the house collapsed. We watched, our forms covered buy darkness, as my home lay there burning. All my memories in that house were gone. My heart felt heavy. Every single good memory I had was in that house. My first steps, my first Christmas, even my first kiss. Gone. Now those memories that lived in those red boards, laid on the ground as ashes.

I held my brother as we watched our childhood incinerate. As his eyes watered, I knew later he would blame it on the smoke, I held him as he cried. Jacob looked at me. His eyes held sorrow. I ignored his glances, for I knew if i looked, I to would cry, But I can't cry. I must stay strong for Seth. It was what needed to be done. I knew mom would be ok, she was going to live with Chief Swan. My father was dead, and me and Seth, we wouldn't be needing it anymore.

I released Seth, striped, and phased. It hurt so much to know my life was nothing but ashes. A waist of time was what my life was worth. A shock went through my body, indicating someone was phasing.

Leah are you alright?

Never better.

We both know you've had better days.

Really? Name one.

He thought for a moment on what to say. I rolled my eyes at him.

What about the day you kicked Sam in the balls for looking at your Boobs?

I smiled at the memory.

Alright that was a good day I suppose...

See you've had good days. And they will get better in time, I promise.

Jacob I don't need your pity so don't supply it.

It wasn't pity Leah it was a promise.

I snorted at his words. Sure. His red wolf stepped in front of my grey one, his deep brown eyes staring into my hazel eyes with a stern look.

I'm serious Lee.

And Im Cinderella, now can you please stop looking at me like that?

Like what?

Like your concerned. I thought walking around him.

But I am. I turned around and snapped at him.

Don't ever worry about me! Don't think that I'm some fragile glass doll. The ones that look so cute and delicate your afraid the slightest breeze will send them crashing over. I can take care of myself Jacob Black!

Well I don't know about that, but back there! That was one hell of a breeze Leah. I know you want to scream and cry, but you wont do it because your to stubborn. Your to stubborn to let any emotion through that isn't called anger and hate! Why won't you cry? Is it because you feel weak when you cry? Do you feel weak when you show sorrow? Joy? or Love?

His last words hit me hard. Love has always been a touchy subject for me. Love is what made me this way, Love made me weak, made me joyous, even made me happy. But when love left me it took my joy and happiness with it. It left me with sorrow. As I watched love run away with my happiness I threw sorrow and weakness at it.

You didn't through all your weakness at it Lee. And you know it you just won't let it show.

I growled at Jacob. What rights did he have to call me out.

Because I'm your Alpha. 'Oh yah thats why'. He smiled and me. I snarled and walked away.

Oh no, Im not done with you yet! He said trotting up next to me. Im only beginning. My annoyance grew with every swish of his tail.

Aww Lee I know you love me. He chuckled rubbing up against me.

No I don't. Your just some love struck pup who doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

Pup? Pfffffft... Im no pup, Im a strong MAN! and...

Yah your some tough man, who hasn't even lost his virginity yet.

And you know this How?

Because of this. I flashed him an image of something i stumbled upon while looking for something in Quils room. Lord I never want to see that magazine under Quils bed again! Jacob stumbled and tensed at the sight of the picture.

I chuckled as he regained his focus.

Sooooo why were you in Quils room?

His dad sent me in there to get something for him. Looking at Jacob I knew that required more explanation.

I went in there to find that squishy ball Old Quil used after surgery. I found it but it rolled under Quils bed. Im sure you can figure out the rest of the story. Jacob chuckled. 'Oh Quil'

Hey Mr. Alpha dont look so innocent I found yours too.

WHAT!

Not really! But i know you have one now! Jacob sighed at his stupidity.

* * *

_**WELL THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW ITS SHORTER THAN WHAT I USUALLY DO! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I REALLY HOPE THERE WASN'T TO MANY MISTAKES. I LOVE READING REVIEWS AND IF YOU WANT TO CHEW ME OUT FOR TAKING DOWN SOME OF MY STORIES GO AHEAD AND I APOLOGIZE!**_

_**I LOVE THE FEED BACK! SOOOO**_

_**LIKE AND FAVOREITE IF YOU ENJOYED! I HOPE YOU WERE INSPIRED TO BECOME A BRO TODAY!**_

_**LOL PEWDIEPIE! ;D (I DO NOT OWN PEWDIEPIE OR BROISM!) BUT IM A BRO!**_

_**SINCERLY**_

_**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**_


	2. Chapter 2

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_ Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_ Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Summery: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire did the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullens know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?**_

* * *

After me and Jacobs time together a shock went through our systems as someone phased.

Hey guys.

Hey baby Bro.

Sup'. Seth, now back to his old self, raced over to meet up with me and Jacob. When Seth appeared his tonge was lawled out on the side of his mouth. His ears were perked up with a look that would even put the cutest of all puppies to shame. He pranced over here as if he was expecting some sort of chew toy or steak.

I could really go for that steak! I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm to start the day.

Gosh Leah why can't you ever be that perky?

And embarrass myself like that No way! Seth's shoulder's slumped.

You think Im an embarrassment?

Nooooo...Im just not able to pull off such an adorable look unlike you, when you do it you put a baby bunny to shame. I said nuzzling him.

God Leah I was only kidding. He let out a laugh.

I'm going to miss your laugh. I sighed.

What I think Im going to miss the most is playing cards with my day on Saterday nights. Jacob sighed. We all sat there thinking of all the human things we might not get to do for a while.

WAIT does this mean I'll never watch SpongBob again! Me and Jacob busted over laughing. Good ol' Seth. Always knows when to say something stupid to make us laugh.

Soooo what do we do now? Seth had a point. What do we do now? Its not like we can just go home. People think we're dead! Its not like we can just walk around town. We can't show our faces. Damn this is more than I would have hoped for. Hmm I wonder how many people will rejoice my death? Probably the whole town. Maybe I should show up in the middle of the party and scare this shits out of them Maybe I should march around telling them Im a ghost and Im going to haunt them! Oh that would be good. And when they make me made I could phase! It would scare the shit out of them! Maybe they would stop telling people that I was in the group that accidentally started that fire on the west side of theforest. Mom about killed me when I showed up with half my clothes scortched. While I was mindlessly going through my little thought mode I had forgotten that Jacob and Seth were listening.

You started the fire? Jacob laughed.

It would be funny if you came out and phased infront of a bunch of people and paraded aroud saying you were a ghost, but I have a feeling you would ruin the whole reason we burned our house down and set fake bodies in there.

Damnit Seth why do you ruin all my fun.

Haha sorry.

So Mr. Almighty Alpha what do you propose we do?

Stop calling me that and I don't know lets go see if we can't find Sam and there pack back at the fire.

So we headed back to Sam's Pack to see what there doing. The run we quiet. All I could think of was to see if maybe, were ever we set up camp. If I could possible find myself a radio. I love music so I don't think I want to go without it. So I wouldn't forget my favorite songs I started thinking of them. Two of my favorites was by Metric. They were _Help Im Alive _and _Im All Yours. _ I also love the band Green Day and Foster the Children. I love the new song _Take Me To Your Best-Friends House. _

You know what Leah. I think getting a radio would be a great idea. We could listen to songs and also be able to tell whats going on. Weather updates, murders, accidents. It could all be very usefull. 'Yah that's exactly what I was thinking about. Not, you just wanted to listen to your music. News didn't ONCE cross your mind.'

Mad would isn't a bad song either. Jacob had a point. Mad World was a pretty good song to. When we were close to the place where we had all gathered after the fire we crept up quietly. Sam and his pack had phased but they were laying behind bushes. The fire department finally showed up and were spraying down the remainder of the flames. Jacob crawled up to Sam. I knew they were talking to one another. Ugh, I wish I could hear what they were saying. We all continued to watch the fire department at work. The neibors started to gather. I spotted my mother among the crowed. I knew once I saw her that the tears were not fake. She had made Seth and I in that house. Carried us for nine months. Broke her water in the bedroom, and kitchen. She taught me how to walk there. Her and dad built that house. She loved it dearly. Which always made me wonder why she would have agreed to this. Chief Swan held my mother. I never called him Charlie, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with him. Just his good for nothing daughter, SHE doesn't even call him dad, she calls him Charlie.

She's never cared for anyone but herself. She strung Jacob along and not only Jacob either, That mind rapist was put through it all too. She just doesn't get it does she? Stringing people along is bad! Bad Bad Bad Bad! She is a fucking idiot. I felt Jacob wince at my words. But I didn't care, she was a whore. She had to make everyone that cared for worried when she got knocked up with that little spawn creature. She refused to give it up, making Edwa...don't know, Jacob, Her father, and The pack on edge. She just doesn't care!

I may not always show it but when I care about someone. . There maybe a very small list of those people. It really only includes

Mom

Dad

Seth

Emily (I had repaired my relationship with her not long before we planned all this out.)

and...Jacob

Yes Jacob Black, little shit pot found his way in. When he was hurting over Bella Swan_Cullen I had always felt so bad for him. I wanted to go out there and tell him it will be ok and that I knew what he was going through. I had tried that once. I had found Jacob sulking at home. I remember bringing him some bear.

_Flashback_

_What do you want Leah? He said not even taking his eyes of the phone._

_I brought you a gift. I said without care. I saw his eyes move to what I had put on the coffee table, though he did not move his head. I saw confusion flash through his eyes. Turning his head all the way to make sure he saw correctly._

_Bear?_

_Yep? The favorite drink of the Germans. Now drink up. I said handing him a bear. He kept his eyes on the bear as he took it. _

_Whhhhyyyyy? _

_Because one thing I've learned is that alcohol may not solve your problems but it sure does make you feel a hell of a lot better. Shrugging his shoulders he took the bear. If you ever want to talk... just...you know where I live. I walked out of the house but as I left the door I heard a silent sound coming from the living room._

_Thank You._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**TADA! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! SHALL WE MAKE IT THREE? LOL SORRY CAN'T I'VE GOT A PARTY TO GO TO! **

**ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME IS THAT I LOOOOOOOVEE PARTIES! NOTHING GETS THE BLOOD FLOWING LIKE MUSIC DRINKS AND YOUR FRIENDS BY YOUR SIDE LAUGHING AND MAKING FOOLS OF THEMSELFS!**

**HOPE THERE WEREN'T TO MANY MISTAKES!**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU **

**FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	3. Chapter 3

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_ Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_ Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Summery: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire did the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullens know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?**_

* * *

It felt like forever waiting for Jacob and Sam to be done talking to one another. I laid on the mossy forest floor and laid my head on my paws. I let my ears listen all around me. I could hear a doe and her baby grazing in the meadow by Bakers house. I heard a frog jump into the river, as it started to rain. I could hear the drops around me hit the ground. I could hear the Mother Doe and her baby take flight for thee safety of the thick tree's.

I saw Jacob and Sam rise. Jacob looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

Don't be mad. Before I had time to respond, I heard everyone. Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin, and Brody.

Are you shitting me! Jacob took a step back. You could have at least told me before you made this decision BLACK!

Leah Im sorry I just thought it would be best for the pack...

Whatever. I harshly cut. I swayed my tail violently.

Leah I...

Jacob sighed and laid next to me.

Leah. I turned my head away from him.

Leah don't you get stubborn with me. He said sternly. I growled.

You could have at least talked to me about it first.

I know Im sorry.

We were on no time limit.

No we weren't.

You could have joined Sam's pack at any time.

Yes yes I could have.

Why are you so calm?

Because I don't want to make you mad.

When did you grow up? Jacob just rolled his eyes at me.

And actually Sam joined our pack. I looked at him funny.

Yep they joined us soooo, you get to keep your place.

What? Im still beta?

Yep'. For some reason my heart soared at that.

She was your beta?

Yes Embry Leah was my Beta.

Really we all thought it would be Seth.

Seth, thought he would be beta too. Seth said with annoyance hinting in his words.

I picked Leah because I thought she would be able to step up and make good decisions when it came down to it. Plus she's always kick my butt when I get out of line. He looked at me and smiled.

What surprised boys? I smile smugly.

Bitch. Paul murmured. I bared my teeth.

Now I remember why I left you guy's.

Now I remember why I had a party after you left.

Bastard.

Bitch.

Asshole.

Fuck You.

Fuck Me.

You wish.

Everyday.

Kiss my Ass.

Paul smiled. Good to have you back Clearwater. The feelings mutual. I smiled back.

If you two are done I would like to find a place to sleep for tonight. Sam interrupted.

Nice to have you back too ,Sam. I rolled my eyes.

Leah had a good idea earlier...

Really? Quil laughed.

Shut up Quil. I huffed.

Like I said, Leah thought we should get a radio. So we can hear about weather, accidents, murders, or just to listen to music. Sam thought for a moment.

I think thats a great idea, Leah. Sam nodded my way. I knew he was trying not to seem like such an ass this time round.

Thanks Sam. The thanks was for more than one thing. Sam turned his attention back to Jacob.

I will have to see if I can get one. Maybe I'll go to Califorina and see if I cant obtain one there.

Why do you have to go all the way down to California? Collin asked.

Because they probably don't know who I am down there.

Oh. Collin said. I rolled my eyes. I smiled 'Oh Collin.'

So Sam, where do you think we should go for tonight? Sam thought for a while and came out blank.

If you don't mind Sam, I an idea. I said as nicely as I could.

Go ahead Leah.

There's this place not for away from the border between out land and the Cullens land. One day while I has patrolling I found a cave by the river...

Great. Leah would you mind taking us there? Jacob smiled at me.

Yah sure no problem. I got up and walked forward a bit. I looked behind me at my pack.

Try to keep up boys. I smiled. I took of through the forest. I knew where it was from here and I would treat this run like any other. I could hear the gentle thud of my pack members paws behind me. Jacob sped up and ran at my right. I looked at him and he smiled and let his tongue fall out of his mouth. I smiled at him and laughed. No matter how old he looked he would always seem like a little kid to me.

Nice to know I will always be annoying to you. I laughed at him and sped up.

Are we there yet? Brody huffed as he pushed himself to keep up.

Yah not to far now. I smiled.

Good. Collin puffed.

I walked across the river once we found it.

Thats a pretty nice sized cave. Jared commentated.

Yah and its pretty cool inside too. I said walking through the black entrance. My eye sight adjusted to the dark space. There were a lot of rocks that jutted out along the walls of the cave, that would provide a nice play to sleep. There was a steady dripping sound that was very peaceful. I hopped onto one of the closer stoned and laid down. Jacob followed my lead and Jumped onto the closer one to me. Seth laid down at the base of my stone. Sam looked around for any dangers. I rolled my eyes.

Sam, the only thing in this cave is bugs and snakes. I said closing my eyes. I felt confusion coming from Jacob and Sam's mind.

I spend a lot of my time in here. Sam nodded and plopped down onto the ground. Jared and Paul looked at each other and looked at Sam.

Do you want us to run perimeter Sam?

Thats not my choice to make. Jared looked at Jacob.

Yes if you feel need to go ahead and run perimeter. I will cover for you at midnight.

Ok Jake. Jared smiled and walked off with Paul. The others found a nice place and slept.

Jacob if you don't mind I would like to go to find a radio tomorrow. Would that be alright? Jacob looked at Sam.

That would be great Sam when do you think you will be back?

Two days maybe.

Alright make sure to tell me when you head out.

Yes Jacob.

* * *

**OK SO MAYBE I WILL GET THREE IN IN ONE DAY? LOL DIDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE THIS MANY UP THIS FAST? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON UPCOMING CHAPTERS I WOULD LOOOOOVE TO HEAR THEM, BECAUSE I REALLY HAVE NO PLAN FOR THIS STORY. LOL. YA THAT'S PRETTY MUCH HOW I DO THINGS. I GO OFF WHAT SOUNDS GOOD THAT GO WITH IT. IM JUST KIND OF A GO WITH THE FLOW PERSON. MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY COULD BACK ME UP ON THAT.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**MISTAKES? I HOPE NOT!**

**FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS AND ACTIVITY THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. AFTER ALL THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. ENJOY!**

* * *

I slept for what seemed like minutes before someone nudged me awake. I didn't wan to open my eye's because I already knew who it was.

"What do you want Jacob."

"I'm sorry for waking you but its midnight and I told Paul and Jared I would cover for them and I was hoping you could join me?" I was a little surprised by his request. Honestly I would have thought he would ask Embry or Quil. Those three have been inseparable since they were in diapers.

"Sure, whatever let's get going." I huffed as I lazily stretched out trying to waste time.

"Ugh hurry up Leah!" A tired Paul yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up Paul." I said rolling over onto my back exposing my under side. Jacob laughed.

"Come on Leah." Jacob said as he nipped at my stomach. I yelped and laugh as he tickled me. Well if you could call it that?

"Jacob s-stop it!" Jacob laughed and stepped back. I chuckled and got up. Oh he's soooo playing for that. I crouched and jumped at him. Tackling him to the ground I bit at his ears and face. He squirmed and laughed and pleaded with me to stop.

"L-Le-Leah sto-o-o-o-p it." He said in between laughs. I laughed with him but didn't stop.

"Q-Quit it!" He said rolling me over. He looked down at me and gave me a wolfish smile.

"Now Jared when an Alpha wolf wants to mate with a female wolf he Woo's her with his tickling powers and rustic charm." Paul said.

"Oh I see." Jared chuckled. Jacob got off of me and I stud up next to him.

"Paul, wouldn't you say Leah and Jacob make a cute couple?"

"Why yes, Jared, after all he's the Alpha and she's the first female, he hasn't imprinted yet so maybe they were MADE for each other." Paul finished off laughed.

"Funny guys now get some rest before I knock you out myself." Jacob growled as he trotted out. Jared looked at me.

"Why don't you calm him down Leah, after all, I heard doggy-style was very fulfilling." He said holding back a laugh. I snapped at him and bared my teeth as a walked past him.

"Don't blame her Jared, she's just pissed because Jacob hasn't marked her yet!" He finally let loose at the end. His laughter rang through my ears until he finally passed out. Jared knocked out after him.

"Someday I just want to go up to them in the middle of the night and cut their balls off and chock them in their sleep with them." I huffed. Jacob just laughed at me.

"Tell me when you do it, I want to watch." I laughed at him. For some reason I kept thinking about what Paul said._ 'After all he's the Alpha and she's the first female, he hasn't imprinted yet so maybe they were MADE for each other.'_ I couldn't help it. Could Paul be right? No no. Nothing in my life could ever be that easy. I looked at Jacob. I would never admit it out load, but Jacob did have a sort of charm about him. Not that it mattered. I could never let anyone in again. It's just not what I do, but how much have I already let him in? Does he mean more to me than I thought? Is Jacob Black sneaking his way into my life or my heart? Oh great, I'm falling for my Alpha, Jacob Joseph Black.

* * *

Leah ran silently beside me. I could tell she was deep in thought, but I couldn't see what she was thinking about. Girl has been hiding her thoughts for so long that she's completely mastered it. I looked at her, and what Paul said crept up in my mind. Could he be right? Why haven't I imprinted? Why is Leah a shape-shifter? Could she have been meant for me? So many questions ran through my mind. I needed to talk to the elders. They might have some idea of what I should do. Wait Leah can't have kids, so she couldn't mate with me. An Alpha needs to have an air. Or is she more wolf than we thought. Could her...cycle...run closer to a wolfs than a human girls?

I smiled relising I might have figured out what Leah has always been so sad about. Suddenly a feeling of pride washed over me. Was it because I was going to make Leah happy? Could I be falling for Leah Nichole Clearwater? And for some reason...I'm ok with that.

A smile crept to my face. I started having thoughts I shouldn't have had. A very naked Leah lying under me. Her face having a glow and soft smile, her eyes dazed, they were filled with love and lust for me. This face could only have been made after very passionate love making. My wolf was very happy with this image of her. It puzzled me. My wolf hasn't been this active since I went all wolf. I thought of Leah in other ways and he would come out again. I looked at Leah. She was still in very deep thought. Her eyes almost looked hazy. Whatever she was thinking about must really puzzle her. I wonder if I look the same right now? I looked up. The sun was beginning to rise. We've been running for at least six hours now. Wow time flies when you fantasize..I mean thinking. Leah looked at me.

"I think we've been running for a while." I chuckled.

"What gave you that hint?" She laughed. I love her laugh.

"Well the sun is starting to rise and we've been here since midnight?" I thought for a while.

"Yah let's start heading back to the cave. Plus I need to have a pack meeting and talk to the elders about some things."

"What do you need to talk to the elders about?" _Shit what should I say? _

"Just about where we should go and live and how long we should stay hidden." She nodded. I would like you to come with me. But wait outside the house to keep guard. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yah sure no problem." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I knew Leah was a good choice for beta.

"God I really could use a shower." She huffed.

"Yah I know you do, I've been smelling you the whole run." She yelped.

"JACOB!" She said bumping into me.

"Just kidding." I laughed. No one made me laugh as much as she did.

"I'll just wash off in the river maybe. Should I go wolf form or human." My throat got dry at her question.

"Um I think you should go human, you could get a better clean that way." I rasped. _God I hope I don't sound as obvious as I think I sound._

"Ok but could you do a favor for me?" _Oh God._

"Sure sure what?" _Please tell me your going to say I can get your back for you!_

"Could you keep guard as I take a bath in the river? I don't trust the others to not peak." HOLYSHIT don't get a boner! Whatever you do stay calm!

"Sure." She nuzzled me

"Thanks Jacob!" Then she ran off into the cave. _Oh shit I'm going to die._

I walked into the cave after her. I nudged Quil and Embry awake. They slowly woke up. Embry yawned and Quil let one rip.

"Holy shit Quil! Couldn't you have waited till you were outside before you cut the cheese?" I said trying to cover my nose with my paw.

"Sorry man." He smiled. Embry ran out of the cave. I looked at the others. They were all still sleeping but their noses were scrunched up. Lucky shits.

"Quil, Embry start patrolling, I'll call you in later." I said as I walked out of the cave. I looked down and shook my head. _God what did he eat?_

As I was walking out I ran smack dab right into Leah.

"God Jacob, look were your going much?" She growled.

"I-I let's just go and get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Quil smiled.

"Shut up Quil Jacobs just helping me with something." Leah sneered.

"Yah helping you get some." Embry chuckled.

"Shut up Call." Leah growled. I just shook my head and looked at Leah.

"Do you want me to be phased or human?" Embry and Quil held back there laughter at what I said. Perverts.

"Human Please." She said as we headed towards the river. When Leah found a place she found suitable she told me to go phase and wait in the bushes. I walked to the bushes and phased. I looked at her. She was still in wolf form. She splashed the water with her paw. She walked into the water and over to the small waterfall there. She looked around and before I knew it she phased. I looked away. I had to respect her wishes of privacy. I could hear the water splashing and her moving in it. I felt myself twitch and come alive. Seriously? I haven't even looked at her yet! Yet? Was I planning on looking at her? I took deep breaths. I wouldn't get turned on just by hearing her. That is till I heard her humming. Leah? Humming? Before I knew it, I had crouched to the ground and was looking through the leaves on the bush. She was facing away from me. Her body was shimmering in the water. Her hair was freshly watered. She started walking to the water fall. I watched the swaying of her hips as she walked gracefully in the water.

I could feel myself become harder as she washed herself under the waterfall. I watched her hands run up and down herself. She was still humming softly. I blinked harder as she turned around. Her head was tipped up and her eyes were closed. I slowly traced my eyes down her neck and froze at her chest. My heart rate sped up as she slowly ran her hands down herself. A smile formed at her lips.

"Like what you see Black?" She said opening her eyes, and looked at me. I cussed under my breath and looked away. _She knew I was watching her. But how? Her eyes were closed? Weren't they? _I sat there thinking about what just happened. I sat and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. _How?_

I was so in thought that I didn't hear her kneel down in front of me. I looked up and sucked in a breath. Am I dreaming? Leah was kneeling in front of me naked. She was smiling.

"You didn't answer my question Black. Do you like what you see?" My throat was so dry as I tried to form the words I wanted to say. She raised her brow at me and I knew she wanted her answer now.

"Y-y-yes." She looked down in between my legs.

"I see you have a problem there." My face was so red.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" She said looking up at me through her eye lashes. My mouth was watering. Her hand crept closer to me. She placed her hand on my lower stomach. So close.

"Yes." I moaned. She smiled and kissed my hard and passionate. She sucked on my bottom lip and I moaned when she bit down lightly on it. She pulled her lips away from me but rested her forehead up to mine.

"Do you like it when I kiss the Big Bad Alpha?" A growl rumbled through my chest. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes held a tint of humor. When I answered her I was surprised at how my voice sounded. It was low and rasped and was husky and confident.

"Yes God Dimmit now shut up and Kiss me." I said as I crashed my lips to hers. She gasped and chuckled but didn't stop kissing me. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed my face closer to hers. I licked her bottom lip and she happily parted them. My hands were firmly placed on the back of her thighs and she was exploring my chest. I always knew she liked my hot body. I smiled into the kiss at the thought. I greedily tasted every part of her mouth. Her tongue fought against mine as we hungrily battled for dominance. I soon gave up and let her take lead. She pulled away and I breathed heavily. She began to suck and nibble and my ear.

"Good God Leah." I growled. She sat up on me and ran her hand down my chest. There was fire everywhere she touched me. She smiled down at me. She grabbed my hands and placed them down at my sides. She smiled at me and stud up. She walked to the bushes. I sat up on my elbows and looked at her. I knew there were questions written all over my face. She looked back at me and smiled evilly.

"That's what you get for watching me bath. Have fun taking care of...that." She said taking one more look at me and bit her bottom lip. She laughed and walked away. My mouth hung open and I slammed my hand to my face.

"You little shit." I growled. I looked down at my twitching dick.

"God damn it Leah." I sighed taking myself in my hand.

* * *

**OK THAT WAS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER I MUST SAY MYSELF. REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED READING TOO. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY...LEMONY. HEHE YAH. WELL IM HOPEFUL THAT THERE MIGHT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED TODAY. BUT WE WILL SEE HOW THINGS GO!**

**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**SINCERLY,**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	5. Chapter 5

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_ Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_ Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Summery: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire did the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullens know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?**_

* * *

I smiled as I walked back into the water and finished my bath. I asked Jacob to keep guard for me because I knew he would watch me. I knew he was watching. I could laterally FEEL his eyes watching me. So I would slid them over myself. I knew where he was. I knew he was hard. I knew what I was going to do. Lest to say I enjoyed myself. He was so-so... I mean I always knew he had a sexy body. I dreamed about running my hands over his chest before. This wasn't the first time. But what I loved the most was watching his mouth drop when I asked him if he wanted me to fix his boner. I was surprised when I saw him though, Boy was HUGE! I about jumped him then and there! When I called him Alpha oh man his growl was such a turn on. His voice about sent me over the edge, so husky, so confident, so animal like. He tasted wonderful to. Like Mountain Dew and Doritos's. Yummy. I could smell sex coming from where me and Jacob made out. I wonder when he will come out? I smiled. I heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Then I saw his red wolf appear. I smiled. I made out with Jacob Black. My smile grew and grew. My stomach flipped and tumbled as I thought of him growling at me. He was so sexy.

I looked back at the bushes and he was looking at me with a wolfish smile on his face. His eyes would go from brown to black and I knew he was replaying something to Embry and Quil. He stuck his head and look at me. His was gloating and I knew it. I shrank into the water.

"JACOB BLACK!" I screamed at him. He let out a wolfish laugh.

"YOU SON AND A MOTHER FUCKER!" I said making sure my body was submerged in the water so Embry and Quil couldn't see. Not that it mattered. Jacob took a step towards me.

"Don't you dare." I knew what he was thinking, and I didn't like it. He smiled and walked closer to me. He looked so evil his eyes looked angry but his snout was smiling almost. His pace was slow, and I knew he would make me pay. His paws hit the water and when he was fully in the water his stomach was touching the water but no further. He towered over me. I looked up into his brown-black eyes.

"Jacob Black you better not lay a paw on me." My tone was hard, but inside my stomach was flipping and my wolf was howling in anticipation. She hoped he would do whatever he wanted to her. And I did to...slightly. He leaned down and put his face level with mine. I glared at him. He smiled and before I knew it I was under water. I felt his paws at my sides and I grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled myself above water. I gasped for air and breathed heavily. I looked up at him. He was letting out a wolfish laugh. His head was held high to the sky and his snout was open. His eyes were closed and when he laughed it sounded like he was chocking, but I knew better. He was laughing at me. I gave a good yank at his fur. He yelped and looked down at me. I laughed. I opened my eyes in time to see his teeth inches from my face. I screamed and let go of him. When I emerged he was looking at me. I felt the cold when on my skin and shivered. Winter was coming fast. Jacob splashed his way over to me. I looked up to him. His head was going lower and lower. His eyes looked at mine. His head went behind me and pushed my body to him. I grabbed his fur and held myself to him. He was warm, that was for sure.

"Thanks." I said to him, but I didn't look up. He put his head up. His ears twitched this way and that. His teeth bared as he looked to the north. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. Soon a White Wolf with black spots on his back and a brown wolf appeared from the tree's. Jacobs head instantly flew over the rest of me blocking my view of what was going on. Jacob snarled at Quil and Embry. I pulled myself closer to Jacob. I held my breath and dove under the water. Swimming away from Jacob I phased in the water. I got my footing on the muddy bottom of the river and stud up. I snarled at Embry and Quil. They looked at me.

_"Well Well, Leah Black. Such a nice ring don't you think Embry?"_ Quil smiled at me. I snarled at him.

_"Shut the Fuck up Aterea."_

_"Hey if I be nice to you, can you kiss me like you did to Jake?"_ Quil raised his brow. I growled, I looked at Jacob.

_"You had to tell them didn't you?"_ Jacob huffed and glared at Quil and Embry.

"_It won't matter because there NOT TELLING ANYONE!"_ Alpha command was heavy in his words. I smiled. He straightened up high and walked over to them. My stomach flipped at how sexy he looked when he was angry. Embry and Quil cowered to the ground. I took a step or two back maybe I could just head back for the cave and...

_"Leah. Don't move. I need to have a word with you after these two."_ Fuck. I sat down in the water and waited for Jacob.

_"Phase Leah."_ It scared me at how serious he was.

_"You think your scared."_ Embry's thought was silent. Jacob was out of the water now and was standing over Embry and Quil.

"_Dude we're sorry we won't say shit. We promise!"_ Quil pleaded.

_" .NOW."_ I phased out and watched as Jacob took Quil and Embry into the forest. I closed my eyes and waited for Jacob. Wait? Why was I waiting? Fuck him, I don't listen to anyone. I turned around and started swimming in the other direction. I walked out of the water and started running into the forest. I knew he would discover I ran off, and that thought made me smile even more. I loved screwing with Jacob. It was always fun for me. It's like a drug. I saw something blur to my right. I knew to was Jacob but I didn't stop. I stopped when he ran in front of me blocking my way. I looked up and down him. Biting my bottom lip with a smile I took him in. His front paws were spread and his hind legs were back a bit farther giving him the appearance of being a lot large than usual. His teeth were bared and his eyes were showing hate, but I knew it was all for show. I hoped. I put my hands on my hips.

"What?" He let out a huff and phased. He stud tall. He was tense and his hands were vibrating slightly.

"Why didn't you wait for me instead of making me run around looking for you!" He growled. I smiled. Baby.

"Oh please you knew where I was, you followed my delicious sent and here I am." I said taking slow strides towards him. He watched me walk closer and closer, but he stud his ground, until I was right underneath him. I could smell him. He smelled musty and sexy. Oh God what is it about Jacob Black? Where did all this come from? Why am I not caring that I'm naked around him? I just kept telling myself it was to get to him. To mess with him. But I knew I wasn't I was falling for him.

The anger in his eyes would faultier and crack, but he would always regain himself. I started to circle him.

"So Alpha, why are you here? What did you want to tell me." As I circled him he would follow me with is eye's. I loved it most when he would look over his should, but his chin and mouth was still covered by his shoulder and his eyes where half closed like they were in a trance. He looked so mysterious; it was a real turn on.

"We need to talk." His voice was low and husky. I about let out a moan right then and there. His voice was so sexy when he was turned on.

"Sure Alpha what's on your mind." I said walking in front of him again. I gasped as he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Why are you doing this? Parading around me so I can get every eye full of you. Every delicious morsel of you. Why do you tease me?" His words were full of lust. I smiled at him. I stud on my tip toe and kissed his lips. It gave me some time to think. Why was I doing this? He hungrily kissed me, his hands were rough and needy. I loved his roughness, that he didn't feel the need to be soft with me. He pulled away from me.

"Well Clearwater you didn't answer my question. What are you doing this to me?" He smiled at me knowing those are about the exact words I used on him earlier today.

"I love to see you squirm." I smiled.

"I'm not squirming now? Plus that's not the real answer Clearwater. Don't make this easy for me now. We both know a way to get the truth real fast." He smiled right back. Cocky little shit.

"Hmm we wouldn't want anything to be easy now would we?" I smiled.

"No nothing should ever be that easy."

"Well what do you want me to say Alpha. 'His smile grew when I said Alpha' That I want you because of your strong sexy body?" I smile knowing he would have something to say about that.

"Now we're getting closer to the truth." I giggled.

"Did the rock hard Leah Clearwater just giggle?"

"Nope."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"No."

"Really it sounded kind of like this." Soon he was sloppily licking my face. I couldn't help it. I giggled like a school girl. Jacob just had a smile that spread from Washington to Maine.

"That was sick Jake." I said wiping off my face. I saw him look at me funny.

"What?" I said putting my hands back down.

"You just called me Jake?"

"Last time I checked that was your name." I said not understanding what he meant.

"You NEVER call me Jake, it's always Jacob or Black." I realized that he was right.

I chuckled. "Your breaking my wall I guess." He smiled.

"Is that so." I sighed placing my head on his chest.

"Yes." He kissed my forehead, and laid his head on mine.

"I've still got a lot more to break though." I sighed.

"You don't have to break all of it." I didn't want him to get in. But he was. He was ripping down my walls like they were nothing more than paper.

"Your right." I looked up at him. "But I'm going to break down every piece of it. Than I'm going to take the wall and fix the rest of you with it." He was so sweet to me. Tears formed at my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

"It won't matter... You will rip down everything you fixed when you leave, plus more. Then I will be more broken than before." I said pushing him away. I turned from him and began walking back to the cave. Out of his embrace I felt cold and heartless. Soon I felt his strong arms surround me again and the warmth returned.

"I won't leave. I promise. You say I'm strong, Sam was weak, he let you go. I didn't, I will not let you crumble. I will hold you and never let go. Do you hear me? Because I've heard you, I've heard you cry when you thought no one was listening. I'm here now. This Big Bad Wolf Is A Big Bad Softy for you." I smiled at what he said. The tears finally fell. He turned me around.

"So what do you say? Will you give me a chance?" I smiled.

"I Surrender." He smiled and kissed my tears away. He had his heart broken once. He knew how it felt to be hurt. He wouldn't leave me, I could feel it. He pulled away.

"Come on, The pack is going to wake soon." We changed back to wolf form. He looked at me and licked my forehead. I muzzled him and we ran back to the cave.

_"So are you guys going steady or something?"_ Quil asked. Jacob looked at me.

_"Something like that."_ Jacob answered them honestly.

"_Sooo we can tell people?"_ Embry smiled.

_"No not yet, we prefer the pack not to know yet."_

_"Why?"_ Quil asked.

_"Maybe later guys, they will be waking up soon."_ I thanked Jacob for all he was doing to make me comfortable. I haven't done stuff like this since I was with Sam.

"_I won't expect much from you, I know your still on the edge about this."_

_"Thanks."_

_"So let's talk about kids. How many are we expecting here?_" Quil laughed. Next thing I knew Jacob was sprinting off to 'I assume.' Kill Quil. HEY THAT RYEMS! God I'm suck a nerd, there was one thing I knew for a fact. I was totally head over heels for Jacob Black.

* * *

**WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER OH GOD WHAT CHAPTER IS THIS? (SCROLLING SCROLLING SCROLLING) CHAPTER 5! LOL WELL I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJPYED THIS ONE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER JACOB IS GOING TO HAVE A PACK MEETING AND WILL TALK TO THE ELDERS. I WILL PROBABLY UPLAOD THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW? I WOULD TRY IT FIT THE NEXT CHAPTER IN TODAY BUT ITS LIKE 10:33 PM WERE I LIVE SO THATS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. **

**ALSO I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MAKING IT MORE CLEAR TO BE ABLE TO TELL WEITHER THERE TALKING IN WOLF FORM OR HUMAN SO I HOPE THIS HELPS! LOVE THE SUPPORT BUT PLEASE DON'T BE SO HARSH WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG? THX.**

**ME AND MARYBETH CULLEN HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE AND SHE'S GIVEN ME A TON OF GREAT IDEA'S FOR UP COMING CHAPTERS AND I THINK YOU WIL REALLY LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS COMING UP.**

**AS I WOULD SAY WHEN I PLAY BLACK OPS.**

**"SHITS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!" MY PLAYSTATION ACOUNT IS SHAFER16 SO SEND ME A FRIEND REQUEST! **

**CHECK OUT MARYBETH CULLEN!**

**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**SINCERLY **

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	6. Chapter 6

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_ Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_ Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Summery: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire did the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullens know that there still alive. But what now happens to the**_** pack?**

* * *

Jacob tackled Quil to the ground and bite at his ear.

"I was kidding dude. Stop!" Quil laughed and screamed at the same time. Quil shot up when Jacob, out of no where, was thrown off him. He looked over and saw Leah on top of a very pissed off Jacob Black

"Leah Fucking Clearwater get the hell off of me!" Jacob growled and snarled under Leah's grasp.

"Now Jake that's no way to talk to a lady none the less you girlfriend." I chuckled. I stud next to Quil as we watched our Alpha and our new Alpha Female. Leah was biting at his ear while he wined and wiggled.

"Alpha Female?" Leah said looked at me.

"Yah well he chose you after all." Leah thought about it for a moment. While Leah was distracted Jake rolled over making her fall. He pounced on her and looked down at her.

"Am I?" She said confused. Jacob smiled and liked her muzzle. Quil and I cringed.

"If you want to be." Jacob said softly and sweetly. I was so happy. My best friend finally found love, even if it happened to be the she-wolf I was ok with it.

"Yes." She smiled back at him and wrapped her paw around his head bringing it closer to herself, when he was close enough she gave him a gentle lick on the nose. He laid down gently on top of Leah's belly.

"Okkkkk I think this is are queue to leave Quil." I said biting on Quil's tail and dragged him away.

"No I want to see what happens next!" Quil yelled trying to stick he claws in the ground. Jacob laughed and got off Leah.

"It's ok guys we should be heading back anyway." Leah got up and hit his belly with her back. Jacob gasped and Leah yelped and ran out from under him. Quil and I fell down laughing.

"Holy shit that was hot!" I laughed. Leah snarled at me while Jacob shock his head and took some steps forward. His eyes going from black to brown. Jacob looked at Leah.

"Please don't do that again." Jacob rasped. Leah smiled shyly.

"Why?' She said innocently. Jacob glared at her.

"Unless you want me to jump you in front of them I wouldn't do that again." Quil and I exchanged look at each other. Leah laughed than headed for the cave. Jacob follow behind her. Me and Quil took places on either side of him. He looked at me and smiled.

"happy to see you happy dude." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Embry." Jacob smiled.

"Sooo have you to like...did it yet?" Quil asked. Jacob glared at him.

"You running a thin line with me today Quil." Jacob muttered. Quil just smiled and bumped him.

"I'm just messin with you man." He teased. Jacob smiled at him.

"I know." He smiled bumped right back into him. Before we knew it we were wrestling right past Leah and into the cave.

* * *

I watched the boy's fight with each other like they were brothers. They would bite and nip at one another, but never to cause injury. They just loved to play with one another. I smiled as there banter woke up the rest of the pack. They all smile and laughed as they watched as Quil and Embry pulled a tag team on Jacob. He was doing a good job at holding his balance as they rammed into him and bit as his legs and face. At one point Quil accidentally bit Jacob to hard on the leg and drew blood. Jacob snarled signifying play time was over. Jacob sat down and licked his leg as Quil and Embry sat down and licked there sour spots where play get a little to rough.

Jacob looked up at everyone.

"Well I guess this is as good a time to have a pack meeting." Everyone looked at him waiting for what he would say. As his beta I took a seat to his right, Sam to his left.

"I would like to talk about what you think I should bring up to the elder's. I am going to go back to La Push to try and talk to the elders." Paul asked if he could talk. Jacob nodded in his direction.

"Could you ask the elders when we can see our imprints?" Paul whimpered as his chest stung at the mention of his imprint.

"Of course." Jacob said. Embry spoke out next.

"Are we going to stay here the whole time? don't get me wrong, I'm ok with it I just kind of miss being human sometimes." Jacob nodded to him confirming he would ask.

"Anyone else?" Everyone looked at each other seeing if someone else had something to say.

"Alright than I'm going to head out than, Sam if you could just stay here until I come back from the elders I would much appreciate it." Sam nodded.

"Brody, Collin and Sam? Do you think you could patrol?" Sam got up and walked out of the cave followed by Collin and Brody. Jacob looked at me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yah sure lets go." I said getting up and walking out of the cave. Jacob followed close begin. I looked back at him with an evil look.

"Race ya." Jacob sprinted past me.

"HEY! That's cheating!" I said racing after him. It didn't take long for me to catch up. I was running right next to him. He looked over.

"FUCK!" He said and tried to run faster. He was already pushing himself, he was going to run his heart out soon. I smiled and speed up just enough to pull ahead of him.

"God Leah (Heavy breath) How do you run so fucking fast!" He said trying to push himself fast. His head was now at my back legs. Jacob was the only one who could give me a run for my money at times.

"Its because you are weighed down buy all the extra muscle." I smiled.

"Makes sense." He panted. I stopped at the edge of the tree line. Jacob struggled to slow down fully. He skidded to a stop right before flying out of the bushes and into his back yard. He laid down.

"That. Was. NOT. A. Good. Idea." He panted.

"Baby." I smiled. He glared up at me. He got up and looked around. In the hollow of a tree he brought out a bag. Phasing in front of me I looked away quickly. About giving myself whiplash in the process.

"Get an eyeful Leah?" Paul laughed. Embry and Quil held back there laughter. I grumbled and walked away from where Jacob was changing into his clothes and phased in some near by bushes. I looked back to where Jacob had been. I wouldn't find him. I yelped when arms encircled me. Jacob chucked into the crook of my neck. I smiled.

"You smell wonderful, like vanilla and peaches." I smiled as I held his arms to me. His nibbled and bit at the back of my neck. I giggled and sighed. I turned around and ran my hands down his chest.

"So sexy." I smiled. He smiled and grabbed my hand and put it against his face.

"How do you make me feel like this?" His eyes held so much love for me, it made my heart flutter. What is he doing to me.

"Hey if you want to come inside while I wait for the council members to show up your more than welcome." His eyes were full of hope that I would say yes.

"I would love to its just that... I don't think I would want our dad to see me like this?" I smiled. Jacob looked at my naked form.

"So?" I raised my brow at him.

"I'm just kidding. Here you sneak in through my window and Ill give you some of Rachel or Rebecca's clothes." I nodded. He kissed my forehead and ran off and into the back of his house. I looked both ways making sure no one was watching. I sprinted across the lawn and ran to Jacobs window. I opened it and climbed in. Once in his room I smiled at how messy it was. I let out a small chuckle and sat down on his unmade bed. When Jacob came in he closed the door behind him. He saw me on his bed and smiled.

"What?"

"You look amazing on my bed." He said stalking up to me and putting his hands on both sides of me. He kissed me with a moan and pushed me further down on the bed. I smiled and pushed him off me.

"I would like to get dressed." He made of face and walked out of the room. I chuckled. 'Teenage boy's.' When will they learn. I smiled and laid down on his bed. Before I knew it a sundress hit me in the face. I pulled the dress of my face and glared at Jacob who was leaning up against the door with a sour look on his face. I pulled the dress down my body. It was a little snug in places but it would do for now. I walked over to Jacob and pressed myself up against him. He kept his hands firmly crossed and would look anywhere but at me. I laughed.

"Your such a baby." I smiled as I lightly kissed his lips. He would respond to my kiss. I pulled away from his hard lips and glared at him.

"Hmm now how can we fix this?" I said running my hands down his chest. His skin jumped and tingle at my touch, but he would budge. Stubborn little shit. I sucked gentle at Jacobs neck. His breathing would falter and shake, I knew he wasn't giving up though. I ran my hands down his chest and pinched his nipple. He sucked in a shaky breathe and moaned slightly. I smiled into his neck knowing I had about broken him. I ran my hands back down his chest and played with the rim of his cut of jeans. He slouched slightly, almost there. I dipped my fingers down his pants slightly. That's when he cracked. He grabbed my face and crashed out lips together. I smiled he broke our kiss.

"You are evil." I smiled and turned the door knob. Jacob fell backwards and onto the hallway floor.

"You don't know the half of it." I smile walking over him, down the hall way and into the living room. I smiled when I saw Billy hang up the phone.

"Oh high Leah, when did you get here?" I smiled thinking telling him the truth was better.

"Jacob gave me some of Rachel's clothes." Billy smile.

"Nice to see it...fits you." I smiled shyly.

"Yah I know...it's... a little small." I wasn't kidding. I came up to my high thigh and it was snug around my breasts. They looked like they were spilling out. I sat down and put a pillow over myself and hugged it. Jacob came out of his bed room with a black T-Shirt on. He smiled at me and sat down next to me. Billy looked at me and Jake and smiled. Something told me he knew.

"So Jacob, how's things going? Anything you want to talk about?" He knew. Damn it Billy.

"Things are going fine. The packs getting along well and we are finding food in the local deer." I shuttered at the sound of eating deer. I hated eating raw. My stomach growled at the thought of eating. I grasped the pillow closer to my stomach hoping no one heard. Jacob looked at me and chuckled.

"I'll go make us something, I know you didn't... eat anything today." He got up and walked into the kitchen. Billy watched his son walk into the kitchen, once Jacob was out of sight Billy looked at me and smiled.

"What's up with all your smiling old man." I smiled. Billy was like a second father to me. Ever since my dad dies two years ago he's takin it upon himself to make sure my mother, Seth and I were always doing fine.

"Nothing... You've just grown up so much." He said looking at the ground smiled.

"Now Billy I haven't changed since the last time you saw me. Know why do you keep looking at me like you just saw Jacob fall flat on his face." That would make me smile if I saw Jacob fall flat on his face.

"Nothing nothing." I glared at him, that's when Jacob came in. He handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Nice to know you slaved over the stove for hours making this for me.'' I joked taking the sandwich up to my mouth. He chuckled and took a big bite out of his sandwich. Jelly dripped down his mouth. Billy laughed at his sons sloppiness and rolled away into his bedroom. I made sure I heard the click of his door before I leaned over and licked the jelly off his face. He looked at me and I smiled and backed away slowly from him and began eating my sandwich again. Jacob leaned over and kissed me hard. His tongue darted in my mouth collecting the sandwich I was eating. He pulled away and swallowed it. His eyes were full and humor and an animalistic charm.

I smiled and ate the rest of my sandwich. Soon we heard the front door opening. Me and Jacob tensed, preparing ourselves to run if we needed to. I smelt a familiar sent. Mom. I relaxed and so did Jacob. I got off the couch and crashed my mother into a hug.

"Oh Leah it's you." she smiled taking my face in her hands.

"How are you doing? Are the others getting on your nerves?" I smiled.

"No more than they always do." She smiled and looked at what I was wearing. She raised her brow. I shrugged.

"It was Rachel's." My mom sighed.

"Girl always did have a small chest." I laughed at my mom. She always knew how to make me laugh. Me and my mom sat down on the small love seat and talked about how things have been going lately.

"So how are things with Charlie going?" My mother blushed slightly.

"Fine he's such a sweetheart Leah. When are you going to find yourself a strong young man?" I knew my mother wanted for me to settle down soon. I smiled at her.

"I don't know maybe sooner than we thought." Jacob shifted in his chair and turned the TV on. My mom looked at Jacob than at me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"What about Jacob?" I shot up.

"MOM!" I looked at Jacob and I knew he hear my mother, He had a slight smile placed on his lips. My mother smiled and I smiled at her.

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders. My mother smiled at me. Billy rolled out of his bedroom and into the living room.

"Ah Sue I thought I heard someone come in." He pulled up next to my mother and they began talking about council business. Soon the other five council members came in. There was Old Quil, Wono Dawn, Mr. Hugi, Phoenix, and Daddy O'macky. He wasn't my daddy everyone my age and younger just all called him that because of his certain taste for younger women. I saw him look at my chest, I growled silent enough so the council wouldn't hear. But Jacob did. He looked at O'macky who was practically drooling. He started to shake slightly. Billy noticed his son's behavior. He looked where Jacobs death glare was pointed. Then he followed O'macky's dazzled glance. He chuckled quietly. I got up and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. He calmed down enough for me to be able to see the outline of his hands clearly. Billy called us into the kitchen as we sat around the table. I sat to Jacobs right and my mother sat to my right.

"So Jacob why did you call us here?" Billy said to his son.

"Well The Pack and I were wondering when we could come out of hiding and where we should go until then? Plus some of the pack wants to see their imprints." Billy nodded his head.

"The council has been discussing the wear abouts of the pack life. We think you and your imprints should go and stay in Canada for a while." Jacob sat up strait.

"But what about La Push? Who would guard it? Make sure you were safe?" He cared so much for for the Rez.

"We have thought about this. We have gone to the Cullen's and they have agreed to help us until you are able to return." Jacob had his mouth hanging open.

"As for your imprints they can come visit you all today." Jacob nodded his head. He looked at me.

"Leah do you mind leaving and waiting for me outside? There are some personal things I would like to discuss with the council." I nodded my head and walked out of the house and ran into the cover of the tree's. There I sat at the bottom of a a tree. I closed my eyes thinking of what I would do up in Canada.

* * *

I sat there with the council and cleared my throat, I made sure Leah was well out of ear shot till I started speaking.

"I would like to discus Leah." Her mother instantly shot up in her seat and listened to me.

"Is she alright?" I smiled and looked at my folded hands.

"No no she's fine." Her mother sighed in relief.

"I had a...thought about Leah's...want to be a mother, and how she thinks she can't have children because she doesn't...cycle like a human girl." I took a deep breath. It made me red in the face to talk about a girls cycle in front of my father and her mother.

"But I think I might have found it out. Maybe...Maybe Leah's cycle runs closer to a wolf than a woman's." Leah's mother was hanging on to every word I was saying. She would do anything to make the ache in her daughters heart lessen, as would I.

"Maybe she can have a child... she's only been a wolf for a year now. Maybe when she should have been in heat her body was still adjusting to her new wolf and missed it." I looked up. My father was smiling and so was Sue.

"But if it did how could we tell?" Her mother thought.

"That's were I was hoping you could help. Do you know anything about a female wolfs cycle?" My dad cleared his throat.

"I do." I looked at him funny. He smiled.

"When Leah phased I was worried about the boys and how they would take this, so I started researching and watching nature shows. You pack runs very close to a real wolf pack, so maybe you have a point there Jacob."

"Jacob may I ask you something?" I looked at Old Quil gave him a smile and nod.

"Why are you so interested in Leah's cycle?" My face was serious now. I could feel Sue's eye's watching me closely.

"Well... I really don't like to see her sad." My answer was true. I saw Sue and my father smile. Old Quil nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"Is there anything else Jacob." I went ridged in my chair and took in a shaky breathe. I was nervous about this subject. I knew my father and Leah's mother would be happy with this, but I was still uneasy.

"I've been talking to the ones who have imprinted in my pack and they told me they could feel it, before they imprinted they knew they would, and I...I know it's not going to happen for me. I can feel it. So one day I was talking to the pack and they were joking around, they said me and Leah are made for each other. They said that I haven't imprinted yet and neither has she. Leah is the first female wolf EVER and I could help but wonder if they were right, could me and Leah be the first Alpha and Alpha Female wolf pare?" I looked at my dad. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Tell me this Jacob, Do you love Leah?" Old Quil asked me. God he really loves making me squirm about this. I looked at my father, than looked strait at Sue when I answered.

"Yes." Sue smiled and so did my father.

"Well Jacob I think that it is possible that you and Leah could be the first Alpha Male and Female pare. But.." My head snapped up.

"If she doesn't run in wolf females heat cycle I'm not so sure about this." I hated Old Quil, he was always so serious and loved to squash my hopes.

"Well I don't see any problem with Jacob and Leah being together. I think it is a great thing that has been brought upon our Rez weather the people know it our not." My father made me smile.

"Jacob?" I looked at Sue.

"Does Leah know you love her?" I smiled at Sue.

"Yes." She looked so happy that her daughter finally found someone who truly loved her.

"Is that all Jacob?" My father asked.

"Yes."

"Meeting is over!" I got up and went over to my father and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said and kissed his on the cheek. He laughed and pushed me away. Folding his hands over his he smiled.

"I knew you two were doing more in your room than you giving Leah some new clothes." He looked up and me in time to see my face turn a deep red. Sue giggled silently and my embarrassment flourished. Sue got out of her seat and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you so much Jacob, you will make my baby very happy!" She said hugging me as hard as she could. I laughed and hugged her back.

"No problem Sue, thanks for bringing her into my life." She looked up at me.

"Thanks for making her life." I smiled. I said by to everyone and ran out of the house. The sun had nearly set. I found Leah curled up under a tree. I looked at her peaceful face. She was so beautiful, and to think, we only fell in love today.

* * *

**I THINK THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE MADE THROUGH THIS INTER BOOK. LOL I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT. HOPEFULLY CHAPTER SEVEN WILL BE POSTED TODAY, OR AT THE LATEST TOMORROW. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF OU ENJOYED!**

**SINCERLY,**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	7. Chapter 7

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Summary: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking their own deaths in a fire did the people's eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullen's know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?_**

* * *

I woke up and saw Jacob smiling down at me.

"Why you smiling so big?" I said stretching.

"Because I talked to the elders..''

"Yes I was there for that, so what's the big deal?" I said standing up. Jacob smiled at me and pulled me to him.

"Well before you so rudely interrupted me I was about to tell you that I talked to the elders about us." I raised my brow.

"What about us?"

"What they thought of us being together." My eyes widened. Mom. I glared at him.

"Calm down, they were ok with it. You mom hugged me so hard she about broke me in half." I chuckled. I still wasn't sold.

"You still could have told me you were going to say something." Jacob sighed.

"I know, it's just if they got mad I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." I sighed he cared for me so much. Than something hit me. My eyes shot open. I stepped back from Jacob.

"But I, I can't reproduce? I could never give you a hair? What was I thinking?" I covered my face and sunk down to the ground. Things with me and Jacob might have to end. My heart was already beginning to hurt. How could I have been so stupid? My eyes started to water.

"Hey?" Jacob sat down next to me and took me into his arms. He rocked me and shh'ed me as slowly realization hit me.

"I-I I can't reproduce. Who will I give you a hair? I fucked myself up. I just screwed myself over. You need a hair and I can't give one to you!" I cried harder. Jacob cooed me and hushed me as I lost it.

"Hey, hey stop your crying, I talked to the elders about that to. We think your cycle runs closer to a wolfs than a humans. You still might be able to reproduce. Shhhh Shhhh." He wiped my tears and I looked up at him.

"What?" I sniffled.

"You still might be able to get pregnant." I thought about it.

"Really." He smiled and nodded at me. I looked down at my stomach and smiled. I placed a hand on my stomach and looked up at the sky as I lazily smiled. I felt a hand over mine. I looked down and saw Jacob looking down at me. He had placed his hand over mine.

"When you DO get pregnant in the future, they will be my children." I smiled as the tears slowly fell again. I felt another part of my walls breaking. He had done it again.

"You did it again."

"What did I do?"

"You broke more of my walls again." He smiled and kissed my forehead. He stud up, I was still in his arms as he started to walk back for the cave. When we were near the cave Jake put me on the ground. I walked into the bush line and took the tight dress off. The only thing was I couldn't get it off.

"JACOB!" Jacob came into the bush line. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Can you help me take this off?" I said trying to pulled the dress off. Jacob chuckled and grabbed the small straps and pulled up. The dress strained but slid off me. Jacob put the dress down and walked back to where he came from. I phased and took the dress into my mouth. I walked into the cave and put it on my rock. Jacob phased shortly after.

_"So what did the council say?"_ Jacob filled them in on everything the council said. Leaving out a few details.

_"So were moving to CANADA!"_ Collin said confused.

_"Our imprints can come over tonight!"_

_"Canada eh?"_ Embry chuckled. Everyone's thoughts boomed with what to do. Paul ran to Billy's so he could use their phone so he could call all the imprints over to Billy's so he could take them here.

_"So Jacob do you have any more news?"_ Quil asked Jacob. I looked at Jacob.

_"Tell them."_ I wanted Jacob to tell them now. He smiled and walked over to me.

_"Me and Leah are together."_ In those few words everyone was howling and congratulating us.

_"I knew it!"_ Paul howled.

_"They also made out!"_ Quil blurted out showing them our whole make out seshion from today. I felt so embarrassed. Jacob glared at Quil.

_"That's hot!"_ Jared shouted out.

_"Dude you tapped that?"_ Brody laughed. I smiled, Jacob's eyes lit up with pride.

_"Aww man guys I didn't need to see that!"_ Seth wined. I blushed. Paul reached the edge of the Blacks yard and phased.

"Well everyone might need to get some clothes if we are going to have to imprints over or...are you guys not going to need clothes?" Jacob tried to hold back the smile that formed at his lips. The rest of the pack all smiled and I could tell they weren't going to go get those clothes. Seth, Embry, Collin and Brady walked towards the edge of the cave.

_"Well we really don't want to be here to hear all of you...whatever's with your imprints so we're going to go over to the Blacks place for some food and video games. Maybe get ready to move to Canada Eh?"_ Embry told us as they headed to the Blacks place. We all talked for a while when we heard talking and laughing from the distance. All the wolves raced out of the cave and went to go meet there imprints. Me and Jacob laughed as Paul with Rachel smiling on his wolf back along with the other imprintee's came running out of the tree's There was Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Claire. Claire was 16 now and Quil was just racing to get in her pants I could tell.

_"Shut up Leah."_ I chuckled slightly. Rachel looked at me and Jacob and smiled. She jumped off Paul's back and raced over to me and Jacob. She grabbed my neck and gave me a big hug.

"You and my baby brother are dating! I'm so happy for you!" I gave her a wolfish chuckled and sort of hugged her back. Paul came over and gave her shirt and soft tug. She smiled and looked at him. She took his big head in her hands.

"Oh what am I going to do with you!" She smiled and kissed his wet nose.

"_I've got a few ideas."_ Paul thought. Jacob let out a low growl. Paul gave Rachel a big lick and she laughed.

"Oh I see..." She smiled running into the forest. Paul followed her and phased out. Soon everyone was racing into the forest and phased out which only left me and Jacob. Jacob gave me a strange smile and nipped at my ear and ran in front of me. Playing his puppy games I followed him into the forest. When he found the same river that we made out at the first time he smiled at me. My stomach fluttered. I knew what he wanted.

I smiled at him and phased out. He was still wolf though. I watched as he looked at me, his eyes were pure black. He stalked over to me and licked my face. I laughed and giggled at him as he licked me. He licked all over my face and neck. It felt more good than ticklish now, as I relaxed into his touch. At one point his tongue licked over my nipple and I let out a soft moan. Jacob watched me start breathing heavily. He did it again. My body shook and shuttered at the contact. I closed my eyes taking in the sensation of his tongue on my body. He licked lower and lower. When he hit my soft lips I about lost it. My knee's shook as I laid myself on the ground. He did it again and again and again. My body was convulsing as I moan and groaned in pleasure. Jacob licked harder and faster as I felt myself reaching my climax. With one last lick my legs shook as I oragasmed. He licked me clean and phased back. I was panting as he laid next to me.

"Best...ever." I could hardly breath. Jacob smiled as he began to kiss my neck. My wolf was still howling with pleasure at what Jacob had done to me in his wolf form. I smiled and I adjusted myself so I was straddling Jacob. He smiled at me as he laid down and ran his hands from my hips up. He fondled with me as I moaned. Jacob was making sure this time it was his time to make me suffer. Jacob rolled me over so I was laying on my back and underneath him. He was on his hands and knees looking down at me. Taking in every piece of me. He lowed himself slightly making sure none of his weight was on me and kissed me. We laid there for hours kissing and touching. When the moon was well above us we phased back and ran to the cave. The Pack and there imprints, along with the others who had left earlier where back. There imprints had fallen asleep close to the wolves well as some of the other pack members. The others who were still awake watched us with smug looks as we walked in.

"So what where you two doing all night?" Brady said holding back a laugh. Jacob gave him a look and laid down. I laid next to him, snuggling close to him. He laid his paw over me and rested his head on my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep. Starting tomorrow if possible we would try to find a place for us all to stay in Canada.

_"Aww so cute. There sleeping together." _Jared said in our direction. Paul chuckled.

_"Oh there doing more than just **sleeping** together."_ Jacob didn't open his eyes but he let out a low growl.

* * *

I woke up to Jacobs load snoring. 'Could wolves even snore?' Big surprise Jacob would find a away to snore in both wolf and human form. I got up quietly trying not to wake Jacob. I looked at him making sure that he was still asleep. I smiled. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I closed my eyes and looked for Jacobs mind connection, once I found it i dug through his thoughts. I was opened up to pictures and memories of me. I filled every thought of his. There were memories of me laughing, smiling, sleeping and lusting. Every thought was of me or me and him. I smiled and pulled out of his dream. I heard some of the imprints talking about how they found places for them and their imprints to stay already and have already paid for their houses over the internet. I walked out of the cave and went for a run. I decided to stop at Chief Swan and my mother's house. I phased inside their tree line and changed into the yellow sundress from Jacobs house. I really needed to find one of my stashes.

'God I really didn't want to be in the same house that BellaBitch grew up in.' I felt myself shake at the mention of her name. ' still hated how much trouble she caused for so many people. Why couldn't she have just drowned when she jumped off that fucking cliff? What was it about her that made people want to sacrifice everything for her? I just don't get what they see in that winy selfish girl. She even subdued Edweird into having sex before she was turned. Which was the damn cause of her fucked up baby vamp-human. The little spawn was just strange. She could show you things when she touched you? WEIRD! No offence but I remember the first day I met the little creature.

She was playing with het dolls when she looked at me. Jacob had dragged me over there because he 'did want to be alone' psh. But I went. I was lounging on one of their pretty white chairs when she walked over to me and touched my hand. She said

_''Hello Leah Clearwater, are you Jacobs girlfriend?"_ Much to say I freaked out and stud up on their pretty white chairs and screamed. When Jacob and Edward came running into the room Jacob ran up to me and asked me what the problem was. I had jumped onto him and said

"What the hell did she just do to me?" Jacob rolled his eyes as he held Leah. Edward picked up Rennesmee and looked at me as I held onto Jacob's neck as he held me bridal style.

"She can show and talk to others when she touches them, it's her gift." Edweird seemed amused at my reaction to his daughters gift. The little creature touched her father's face, his eyes zoned out as she must have asked him something.

"No sweetie she doesn't hate you, you just scared her when you did that." She nodded and looked at me.

"Could you still answer my question?" She said as clearly as a ten year old. She was only 4 months old but she looked like she was three or four? And she talked as clearly as you or I could. She was just all kinds of weird.

"No, no I am NOT Jacobs girlfriend." Jacob looked at me and put me down. The little thing squirmed out of her father's grasp and walked over to me. I took a step backwards and put my hand on Jacobs shoulder preparing myself to jump into his arms again. She huffed and held her hand out to me. I gave Eddy a look, 'Do not want to touch her!'

"Just do it, she won't hurt you." He whispered to me. I growled, I was certainly NOT afraid of a little girl. I stretched my hand out to her hesitantly and she grabbed onto it. My mind was instantly filled with images of Jacob.

_"Do you like Jacob?" _I bit my lip.

"Not in the way your mom and dad like each other. He's more like my...friend." I answered honestly.

_"He talks about you a lot. What color is your wolf?"_

"Grey." She imagined Jakes wolf but added my color to it.

_"Like that?" _

"Yah sort of."

_"I like you."_ In my stomach I was discussed but I wouldn't hurt a little kids feelings. I wasn't that cruel.

"Thanks." She smiled and let go of my hand and raced back to her dolls and brought one to me.

"This one is my favorite! Her short black hair reminds me of you." I forced a smile to my lips.

"Thats sweet of you."

"Do you want to play dolls with me?" My smile faded.

"No me and Jacob need to go." I said taking Jacob buy the arm and walked out of the house.

The memory was still plain as day in my head. I really hate going over to the Cullen's house. I went through the back door and walked in. My mom was in the kitchen. No surprise.

"Mom could I borrow you computer. I need to find some places for the pack to stay. I remember hearing some of the imprints saying they had already found some places to stay but the ones who don't have imprints needed a play to stay." Mom smiled at me and pointed to the computer in the corner of the room. I got on the computer and started looking at a place for the boys to stay. I had planned on them all staying in the same house so it would be easier on them. I found a nice looking place for them that had four bedrooms and was move in ready. I put an offer on the place for them and begin looking for a place for me and Jake.

After two long hours of finding the perfect place for me and Jake I found a cozy looking cabin for me and Jake. It had two bedrooms and two baths. It was move in ready and the price was just what I could afford. I put an offer on the place and one hour later I got two emails saying that the places were ours. I smiled at our luck. I paid for the places online and started making plans for what I all needed to do. I really needed cloths for me and Jacob. I bit my lip. I had just bought two houses using my own money. I was really tight on cash right now but I desperately needed cloths. I sighed realizing I had one choice. I went over to the hanging phone on the wall and called the number I really wish I never would have to.

"Hello?" A bell like voice answered.

"Hey Alice, It's me Leah, um...I need a favor of you." I said leaning up against the wall and twirled the cord.

"I knew it was one of you wolfs because I could see who was calling. Sure what is it?" I sighed.

"I need you too...INeedYouToTakeMeShopping." I the other end of the phone was silent than erupted into a full blast of screams and giggles.

"OK! When do you want to go! Can we take Rose with us?" My lips cracked a smile.

"Sure Rose can come. Today sometime would be really nice. Me and Jacob are planning on going up to Canada for a while but I'm sure you already know about that."

"Yah I knew and great I'll see you at 12 ish?"

"Yah sure I'll meet you at your place see yah."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. My mom looked at me.

"You are going to need to wear something nicer if you going to go out in public."

* * *

**WELL THERES SEVEN. IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO ALL PLAN OUT ON HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO GO AND END. JUST SO YOU KNOW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBLY BE OF THEM SHOPPING AND JAKE AND LEAH MOVING INTO THERE NEW HOME. OF COURSE SHE WILL BE DOING SOME REDESIGNING AND PAINTING WHEN THEY MOVE IN! I KNOW I WOULD! I CAN'T WAIT TO MOVE OUT AND GET A NEW HOUSE AND GET MARRIED.**

**WELL LIKE ALWAYS.**

**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED! **

**SINCERLY,**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	8. Chapter 8

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Summary: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking their own deaths in a fire did the people's eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullen's know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?_**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. My mother's grey cotton shirt snagged close to my skin but was loose enough to be comfortable. She had also given me a pair of her white jean shorts and they were short but not so much that I looked sluttish. I browed my mom's black sneaker shoes and brushed through my hair. I looked decent enough to be seen in public. I walked out of mom and Charlie's room. I had my head down and was trying to get all the dirt out from under my nails. I stopped when I saw my mother's feet. I looked up.

"No!" My mother was holding some mascara and liner along with some light lip gloss.

"Oh come on Leah, it's only going to be a light coat I promise!" I rolled my eyes and growled. My mother taking that for a yes, shoved me into the bathroom. Would that sound like a yes to you? No sir it would not! My mom sat me down on the toilet seat and got to work. Good thing the damn seat was down! I do not feel like sitting in someone else shit. My mom gave me a thin coat of I liner and applied the mascara on me. She put a light coat of lip gloss on then backed away.

"See! You look beautiful!" I looked in the mirror and had to agree with my mom. I did look very nice. She grabbed my shoulders and put her face in mine and looked at us in the mirror.

"Don't let Jacob see you. I don't think he would be able to control himself." I gasped and looked at my mother.

"Mama!" I squeaked and stud up.

"I'm just so happy for you! Jacob his so sweet and he's the next Chief and you will be his Chiefstic! Sarah and your father always did want you two to end up together!" I smiled at the mention of my father. I hugged my mom and smiled.

"I love him so much mom." I sighed. Tears pricked at my mother's eyes.

"I'm so happy you've found love sweetie." I held her tight to me. She wiped her eyes and patted my back.

"Well this is no blubbering fest! Go on and tell Jacob were your going and you can get your old car out of Charlie's drive way. It's taking up our space." I let go of my mother and watched as she walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her. One minute she's blubbering like a baby and the next she's telling me I'm taking up space. I laughed. Yah I see where I get it from. I walked out of the house and got in my car. I drove it into the forest slightly so no one would see me and I got out and ran in human form over to our cave. Most of the pack and their imprints had headed to their houses to pack up. Jacob was pacing at the entrance of the cave while the others who hadn't imprinted watched him.

"Calm down I'm right here." I said putting my hands out and rolled my eyes at him. He looked up and ran over to me. His tongue was rolled out and his tail was wagging like crazy. I rubbed his furry head and gave him a big hug. He sniffed me and looked at me funny.

"I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose, We need some new clothes. Now phase back so you can tell me your pants and shirt size. Jacob glared at me before turning around and headed to the bushes to phase. I knew he didn't like me being around vampires alone. He came back out and ran over to me.

"You are NOT going with them." He glared. I sent his stair right back.

"Yes I AM. You can't stop me and we NEED the new clothes. These are my mother's for god's sake." I said putting my hands on my hips. He looked away from me. I could tell he was searing inside and didn't want to yell at me. I put my hand on his chin and brought his face to look at me. He was hating every second of this conversation.

**"Jacob Joseph Black, I WILL go and you WILL be ok with that." **Jacobs mouth was held open wide and I stud there strong. That felt great! I could Alpha command? HELL YAH!

"How? How did you do that?" His words came out in a rush. I looked up and perked my lips in thought.

"I think it's because I'm your ALPHA Female, so some of your power has been handed over to me as well." I smiled as his eyes grew wider.

"I could feel your command. It's in me but it's not very strong. I think we can command each other but it's not very strong for us since we're both Alpha's." Jacob said taking my hand from his chin. His stare instantly turned hard again.

"I don't want you going Leah."

"Jacob its fine, Rose and Alice are ok. They won't hurt me I promise. Now tell me your sizes!" He growled.

"My shirt size is Large and I-I don't really know my pants size." He blushed. I rolled my eyes and turned him around. I grabbed the back of his pants and flipped them over. I turned my head slightly to see the up side down words.

"It was faded slightly but it's a 37. Are those snug on you? Are they to big?" He turned around to face me.

"They're getting a little tighter."

"Then I'll pick up a 38." I said and turned around and began to walk back to my car. Jacob grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He turned me around to face him.

"Did you find us a place to live?" I smiled thinking of the cute Log Cabin I had found earlier.

"Yep I also found and bought a place for Collin, Brady, Seth and Embry to share." At that Embry, Seth and Collin and and Brady came over.

"Yes I even found a place for you four to stay. When my and Jacob go to our house today I'll be more than happy to show you your guys', It's about a fifteen minute drive away from our house anyways. So you might want to go get packed. I house it move in ready so you won't have to worry about furniture." They all wagged their tails and went to go pack up.

"You might want to go get ready to." I said kissing Jacobs cheek. I rolled out of his grip and walked over to my car. I hopped in the driver's seat and buckled up. I was about to start the car when I heard Jacob.

"LEAH!" I rolled down my window and Jacob ran up the car and put his head in.

"Before you go." He said and crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead, both cheeks, nose chin and in-between my eyes before giving my lips on more quick peak. I smiled at him.

"Jacob you're so good to me." He gave me a small smile.

"Come back to me?" I smiled.

"Always." His lips broke into a ear to ear smile. He backed out of the car and watched asI drove towards the Cullen's house.

The drive to the Cullen's was quiet. When I finally reached their driveway I pulled in through the small entrance. Their drive was small but that opened up to their big home. I turned to car out and walked up to the door. I pounded on the door and waited. When the door opened I was pulled into a rib smashing hug. My breath flew out of my body when I hit Alice's stone hard structure.

"Jesus Alice next time warn me will you?" I said pulling out of her embrace.

"I'm just so happy your here. I missed you so much." Rose walked down the stairs. She saw me and gave me half of a smile. Same good old Rose. I always knew what to expect from her. Alice pulled me into their house and sat me down on the middle of the couch. Alice sat next to me and Rose sat on my other side.

"So. What do you all need?" Alice said waiting for what I would say.

"I need some Shirts, Shorts, Some knew dresses, possibly some new sweaters and sweats and Some Shirts and Pants for Jake." I rushed out. Alice about shit herself.

"YES! I was thinking you would only need one or two things and know I know that we are going to spend a lot more time together!" She was literally jumping out of her seat.

"Hey Rose what's that smell... She-Wolf!" Emmett said picking my up like I weighed nothing. He put me at arm's length and looked me up and down.

"Looking good She-Wolf. Gotten yourself laid lately?" I blushed when Emmett said laid and looked down.

"OMG! Who was it?" Emmett said making me look at him. My blush intensified.

"Jacob." The whole world stopped.

"HOLYSHIT! I'm going to have more She-Wolfs running around YES!" Emmett said crashing me to his chest.

"You and Jacob? You lucky little shit, If it wasn't for Emmett I would have tapped him a long time ago. The boy is pretty hot." My entire face was red.

"So how many time did you guys have sex?" Emmett said putting my on the ground.

"Three, Four times?" Why was I answering these vampires.

"Are you two going out?" Alice giggled.

"Yes." Alice and Rosalie gasped and cheered. Emmett over here was doing the touchdown dance.

"Can we go now!" I said getting annoyed at their poling and prodding.

"Yah sure lets go." Rose said grabbing my hand and taking me out to their mustang.

* * *

It felt like we were shopping for hours. Trying on clothes after clothes. I made sure we got Jacob some new shirts and pants before shopping for myself. We got him four pairs of jeans, six pairs of jean and Khaki shorts, a pack of underwear, and ten new shirts and two nice work shirts along with making ties and pants. I was another story. Since all my clothes were burnt in the fire I really had nothing. Alice had picked me out some new bra's, under wear. I had some many shirts and shorts than I didn't know if I would have enough room. Along with jean shorts and pants and some new pajamas and sweaters and coats. We were looking for some new cotton dresses. When we rung it up I felt bad for the poor girl behind the counter. Alice, Rose, and I each carried three bags a piece. We stopped at the shoe store and got me a pair of flip flops, sneakers, and heels. Finally we were about to head out when we walked past a Victoria Secrets. Rose stopped and looked at me. She walked in the store and me and Alice followed. We told the cashier to hold our bags behind the counter as we shopped so no one would steal anything.

Rose held up some lingerie up to me.

"Oh no, I do not need any of that." I said backing away.

"Come on Jacob won't be able to hold himself back once he see's you in this." Rosalie said looking at the red and black two piece. I bit my lip.

"I don't know." Oh shut up we're buying it. Rose said and went to check it out. I bit my lip. Would he really not be able to hold himself back?

* * *

When we got back to the Cullen's I loaded up all the stuff in the trunk of my black Chevy Cruse. I got in and with one final wave to Rose and Alice I drove over to the Black's. As I pulled into their drive I got out and walked up to the door. Before I could knock the door opened and once again, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Jacob looked at my with his brow raised.

"Why do you smell like Emmett?" I laughed and walked inside with Jacob.

"He found out we were dating and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Did you know Rose and Alice think you have a sexy body?" Jacob shivered.

"That was something I could have been content on not knowing for the rest of my life." I laughed at him. We started loading his things into the backseat of the car. I went into the back and pulled out a Black shirt and some long jeans for Jacob to wear. I also picked out some flare jeans and a decided to wear the shirt I was already wearing. I grabbed a scarf out and put it in the front seat. I handed Jacob his clothes and told him to put them on. He went into his bedroom and I decided to go change in Rachel's old room. When I came out Jake had his things on and had a sour face on.

"What?" He looked down at himself.

"I hate wearing long pants." I chuckled at him and hugged his waist.

"I think you look sexy." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did I ever tell you I love wearing long pants?" I laughed at him. I got out the cell phone Alice bought for me and Called the Call house. Hehe call the Call's. His mother, Bonnie, had picked up.

"Hello."

"Is Embry there?"

"Why yes here he is." I heard he call his name and soon he answered me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Embry it's me Leah. You done packing?"

"Yah we're all done really. We're loading things up in the back of my truck now.''

'Good me and Jacob will meet you over there soon ok?"

"Yah sure see ya than." I ended the call and went over to Jake.

"You got everything you need?"

"Yah I just need to say bye to dad and maybe grab a picture of mom and I'll be done." I watched as he headed to his dads room. Mom had given me a picture of me and Dad that she had saved before the house was lit on fire. It was of me and dad watching the sun set on first beach. I sat on the couch and waited for Jacob to return. After five minutes he came out with a picture of his mother than we piled into my Chevy Cruse and we were off to Embry's.

* * *

We had just pulled into Embry and the others new house. Me and Jacob stayed to help them bring things inside and than me and Jacob drove off to our new house. The fifteen minutes it took for us to reach our house felt like eternity. It was fall in Canada and was very cold. When we pulled into our stone driveway my heart skipped a beat. The cabin looked beautiful among the fall colors surrounding it. I got out and went to meet the sales woman as she handed me the keys to our new home. I signed all the papers and before you knew it she was gone. I was so happy to walk into our new home. The key shook in y hands as I eagerly unlocked the house. Me and Jacob were greeted by warm colors and reds, browns, and caramels. The furniture was dark and walls were a deep red. The living room had a flat screen on the wall and deep brown leather couches and chairs. The floor was a caramel colored carpet. We walked through the entrance into the kitchen. It was a decent size and had an island in the middle. The walls were a soft brown with white/cream colored trimming. There was a table with a glass top and matching chairs. The cabinets and counters were a dark chocolate color with the counter tops where mixes of browns, creams and blacks. I walked down the hall and found a bathroom with leafy green colored walls and a bath/ shower in the corner with a two sink vanity. Next to the bathroom was a laundry room. We walked up the stairs in silent. We were to amazed to talk.

Upstairs was two bedrooms and a Bathroom. At the end of the hall was another room that I wasn't sure what it was. We walked into the bathroom first. It was an orangie brown with dark black/brown two sink vanity and bath. The toilet was placed to the left side of the bath; it was blocked of buy a wall. We entered what we guessed was the guest bedroom. The walls were a deep blue with two beds in it. The covers on the bed were a dark navy blue with a light brown nightstand in the middle of the two beds. It had a small closet and i amused this room once had two brothers living in this room.

We walked into the room across from it. It was the master bedroom that was for sure. The walls were that same leafy green color as the bathroom downstairs. It had a beautiful king bed and a little sofa with matching chairs There was a dresser with a few empty picture frame on them. The bed covers were a light brown with white sheets. The sofa and Chairs had a weaved base and deep red cushions. They looked like something you would put outside but they fit perfectly in this room. The nightstands on either sides of the bed were the deep brown colors of the tree's back in La Push. Now that I noticed it so was the weaving on the sofa and chairs. There was a walk in closet with shelves for shoes and pants. Along with places to hang your shirts. Everything about this house was perfect. I just had one more curiosity. What was that room down the hall? Jacob must have had that thought to and already walked out of our bedroom and down the hall. I followed him, my own curiosity pricking in my mind.

Jacob put his hand on the door knob. He paused a minute before opening the door. I gasped. The room was small. Its walls were painted a very light green. There was a white trimming on half of the walls. The room was decorated with a crib, a rocking chair, and changing station. There was a very small closet and the blinds on the window in the room were down creating a soothing felling to the room. The crib, and rocking chair was white, and so was the changing station. I watched as Jacob took a step into the room. He ran his hand along the crib bars. My heart swelled with pride seeing him in this room. I could just imagine Jacob looking down into the crib that held our baby. I walked over to Jacob and held onto him. Jacob kissed my hair as I held him. Jacob was everything to me, I don't know what I would do If I didn't have him close to me.

We walked out of the room and back into our bedroom. Jacob picked me up and laid me on the bed. He crawled over me and laid down on the right side. He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. I kicked my shoes off and he did the same. I rested my hand on his chest and looked at him. He smiled lazily at me.

"Leah." He whispered my name. Sleep was weighing heavily on my eyes.

"Yes." A whispered back.

"The right side of the bed I mine." My smile grew before laughing at him. 'Oh Jake.'

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. I JUST FELT I NEEDED TO EXPLAIN THE HOUSE AND WHAT WAS ALL IN IT. YOU CAN PUT YOU IMAGINATION TO USE IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT THE HOUSE LOOKED LIKE. I JUST THOUGHT THAT , THATS WHAT I COULD HAVE WANTED IF I BOUGHT A HOUSE. DID YOU LIKE THE SURPRISE NURSARY? I LOVE BABIES SO I COULDN'T GO ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH OUT SATIFYING SOME OF MY BABY WANT IN THIS BOOK. POSSIBLY IN THE FUTURE JACOB AND LEAH WILL HAVE A CHILD BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT BE THIS EARLY ON. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**LOVE**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	9. Chapter 9

I_ don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_

* * *

_Ok so I think I'm going to give this another shot. I know my spelling is not the best at times. I understand that. I'm sorry for taking my stories down. It's just so many people kept sending me emails and to say the least I was tired of it. So bare with me here, I am getting better and I will try harder to catch the spelling mistakes. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. I never used one. So bare with me on the updates and so. You've all been really great. I'm very hot headed so I apologize about any rash decisions I have made. But please understand that there still might be an Oppsy here and there. _

_Thanks for the support! Read and Review!_

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Summary: What if our pack members were forced to stay wolf? All because the Rez was getting suspicious of the packs behaviors? After faking there own deaths in a fire did the peoples eyes wonder the Rez less. People started to relax. They always thought there was something strange about the pack. Only the council members and the Cullen's know that there still alive. But what now happens to the pack?_**

* * *

I woke up and it was 5:23. I looked behind me and Jacob was still fast asleep. I got quietly out of bed and walked down the stairs. Why do I bother being quiet? Boy could sleep through the end of the world. I smiled at the thought. When I was down stairs I heard a knock on the door. I walked over the door and looked through the peep hole. It was a girl with light dark brown hair and from what I could tell she looked to be at least 18. I unlocked the door.

"Hello you must be Leah. Im Hailey. I live right across from you on the other side of your woods. May I come in?" I smiled and let her in.

"So do you like the place?" I smiled and brought her into the kitchen.

"I love it. It's so warm and cozy, I don't know why the previous owner would ever give this place up?" I said as we took a seat at the table.

"Well I brought you this." She said handing me a tin tray. I could smell parsley and noodles and tomato sauce in it. She put a plastic plate with a tin cover over it. "It's some of my special lasagna with some chocolate chip cookies." I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much. I haven't had time to go to the grocery store since I got here and honestly I have no clue where it is. Me and my boyfriend moved up here from Washington just this afternoon."

"Oh well if you would like I could show you around the place tomorrow. You've chosen the right place to live. It's very nice here with lovely Nabors." I chuckled.

"Well thank you and that would be great. Would it be alright if we made on quick stop though? My brother and some of his friends have moved up here with us, and I would like to make sure they have something for tomorrow as well." She gave me a big smile that reminded me of Seth's.

"Sure no problem! I would be happy too!" I smiled at her as we continued talking. She was a very bubbly girl and I knew we would be good friends. Soon Jacob came down the stairs and looked at me and Hailey sitting at the table.

"Oh Hailey! This is Jacob my boyfriend, Jacob, This is our new neibor Hailey." Jacob smiled at her and said 'Hi'.

"Leah do we have something to eat?" I sighed.

"Oh well Leah I think I should be going. It was nice meeting you Jacob. See you tomorrow Leah!" She said walking herself out of the house.

"Well she seems nice." Jacob smiled. "Reminds me a little too much of Seth though." I laughed at him. "That's what I had thought at first too." I placed the cookies in the panty and went out to my car and got out the plates, bowl's, and silver wear Rose and Alive had bought as a house warming gift. I brought them into the house and started putting them away. Jacob had been sniffing around and soon found the lasagna Hailey left us.

I swatted his hand away and put the lasagna in the fridge. "That is for dinner." Jacob sighed and helped me put things away. We had gotten out all the clothes from the car and brought them into the house and up to our room. Me and Jacob had been working together putting away the clothes when he spotted the little pink bag. I was busy putting his pants on the shelves when I heard him ask.

"Leah what's this?" I walked out of the closet to see Jacob holding up the bag. I ran over to him and took the bag from him. "It's nothing Jacob, just something Rose picked up for me." He had stalked closer to me and tried to snatch the bag from my grip but didn't succeed.

"What is it?" He said trying to take the bag from me. "It's just some new bras and under wear. Nothing special." I was lying through my teeth and he knew it. He held his hands up in the air and backed away. I watched him as I headed back into the closet and hid the bag behind some of my pants and dresses that were hanging up. I knew I would have to do a better job because it wouldn't be long till he started looking. We continued to put the clothes away and before we knew it it was 6:14. we headed downstairs and heated up the lasagna. We ate together and had cookies for desert. Jacob loved the cookies and I would have to remind myself to pick up the ingredients for cookies. After wards we bunked out on the couch and watched a movie together.

"Leah?" Jacob said as he pulled me closer to him. I rolled over so our stomachs were touching. "Yah Jake.'' He smiled and kissed my lips. I smiled. "What did you need?" I said as I drew hearts on his chest. "Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you." I smiled and connected our lips again. Jacob licked my bottom lip and I didn't think twice about parting my lips. I sucked on Jacob bottom lip, he let out a moan as I sucked harder. I knew he loved it when his bottom lip was sucked on. I grabbed handfuls of his hair and straddled his lap.

Jake's had ran up under my shirt and grabbed one of my breasts in his hand. I moaned when he ran his finger over my erected nipple. He picked me up off the couch and ran up stairs. I laughed the whole way up. Jacob laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me. We kissed and made out the whole night long.

* * *

I felt the sun beating down on my back and I could hear Jake's soft snoring. I smiled when I felt his heavy breath on my neck and his hands wrapped around my waist. I smiled when I heard him mumble in his sleep. I slowly moved his hands off of me and crawled out of bed. I looked back at him. He had rolled over and his face was now facing the window to his right. The white sheets covered his lower self but his chest was uncovered. His right hand was close to his face while his left hand was sprayed out on my side of the bed.

I crept back into the closet and got ready to meet Hailey at 11:00. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. After rinsing my body clean I brushed my teeth and hair. I put my new clothes on and went downstairs to wait for Hailey.

* * *

The sun was shining on the lid of my eyes and I squinted and rubbed my hand over my face. I felt cold and looked over. Leah must be downstairs. I got up and threw the covers off myself and walked into the bathroom. I adjusted the shower to its full heat and stepped in. Even on its full heat the water still felt like you just walked into a pool in the beginning of summer. I made sure every part of my body was well cleaned since we didn't have any shampoo or soap yet. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels hanging up.

I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair, than dropped the towel in the hamper and walked back into our room. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a navy T-Shirt then walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and notice the house was quiet. I walked over to the fridge and as a note.

_Jacob,_

_Hailey has offered to show me were things are around town. I'll be home soon.__  
__If your hungry have a cookie or some leftover lasagna. Seth is coming over today,__  
__he really needs to ask you some things. I hope you can help him through this.__  
__I'll be home soon!_

_I love you,_

_Leah. _

I wonder what Seth needs to talk to me for. Doing as Leah said I grabbed some lasagna out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. While it was heating up I grabbed a cookie out of the panty and leaned against the counter. I thought for a minute. Looking at the clock it was 12:01. I shrugged and got the lasagna out of the oven. After wolfing it down I put the plate in the sink and washed it off. Than a thought hit me. Leah wasn't home. I raced up stairs and plowed into our room and into the closet. I have no clue when she'll be home so I had to move fast. Now if I was Leah where would I hide a very noticeable pink bag.

The memory of the pink bag ran in my mind. Every boy knew what those pretty pink bags held, every man withed his wife or girlfriend shopped there and would bring something home just for their eyes to see. I pushed aside her clothes and looked in every single shelf. I stud there fuming. Where could she have hidden it! I looked at her dresses. A slash of pink peaked out. I smiled, 'Bingo.' I pulled her dresses away and grabbed the bag hanging on one of the hangers. I opened the bag and looked in. NOTHING! Little bitch hid the stuff! I fumed and put the bag where I found it. I flung myself onto the bed.

"You little shit Leah." I growled to myself. Not knowing what she had bought only left my imagination to flourish. 'What did she get?' Soon I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs' and opened the door.

"Hey Seth! Come on in. What do you need?" I said standing to the side. Kid was quiet that was for sure. He went into the living room and sat down. His head hung low. I sat down on one of the recliners across from him.

"Seth what's the matter?" I said concerned. What could put Seth down.

"I imprinted." I raised my brow at him.

"What's the problem man? Congrats who was she?" His head rose and blush came to his cheek's and a smile formed when he said her name.

"Hailey." I smiled. Our neibor girl and him where so alike.

"Our neibor? Wow Seth good pick, girls really bubbly and is very nice." Seth sighed.

"But what should I do? I don't know what to say? When to tell her about me and what to do?" He said putting his head in his hands. I sighed.

"Don't worry Seth, she's a nice girl, She'll understand I promise. If anything, right now she's thinking about you as much as your thinking about her right now. Seth smiled.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"If anything Leah's probably talking you up to her right now." Seth thought about it for a minute. He got up so I follow and went over to him and gave him a man hug.

"Congrats bro. You've got a girl." Seth smiled his usual uncaring smile.

"Thanks Jacob!" He said and raced out of the house. Oh Seth what are we going to do with you. About one hour after Seth left Leah walked through the door with bag full of food. I jumped off the couch and kissed her while taking the bags from her hands and placing them on the counter.

"Why are you so happy?" She said watching me as I opened a bag of Doritos's.

"You brought food."

* * *

**SETH IMPRINTED! I THOUGHT HAILEY WAS A GOOD FIT WHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT HER CHARACTER WHEN SHE STOPPED AT JAKE'S AND LEAH'S PLACE. DO YOU LIKE HER? I THOUGHT SHE WAS ADORABLE. **

**FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


End file.
